My chaotic prom date
by wolfpackstories
Summary: A chaotic player tries to enter the world of chaotic in order to ask chaotic women to his prom and maybe achieve world peace between two worlds. This is rated M for mature for sex course language and violence but its in its early stage because I wrote this a long time ago so what do you think


My chaotic prom date

Hello there I am William Modeste I am an eightteen year old man and in your world im considered a nerd or in this case earth you would normally see me all alone or bullied I was always the quiet one out of the group always playing alone but here here in chaotic im the greatest guy you will ever meet I have more friends here then I ever had on earth but the problem was that there are two of me one on earth and the other here in chaotic and I didnt like it sure you can press a botton and all the memories of your adventures would get absorbed into you but nobody would remember it no body gave a shit about little old william but thats about to change because im about to cross dimensions because over the years me and some other chaotic monsters had been working on a machine in secret that would transfer me into the me in chaotic and also i've been granted permission by the higher ups because they two are getting sick of this world and want to live in the world of chaotic so they are here helping me funding me and were almost finished all we got to do is turn it on and pray that it wont destory both of our realities as I pressed the botton the machine came alive as a bright light filled the room as me and admins of chaotic saw the chaotic world or the labratory as we could see our chaotic friends building as I then saw myself though the mirror as I walked towards it everyone was still and quiet because they didnt know what would happen as I and the other me both touched the mirror a bright light illuminated the room as I felt like I was spliting apart but after a momment I felt like I was whole as I opened my eyes I was in the overworld with my chaotic friends whom I only had glimpses of as I looked at my body I leaped for joy as I had tears run down my face as I held in my voice because this was a secret place that only the lords of chaotic would know of untill they knew that they can trust humanity.

When I saw my body for the first time in chaotic I couldnt believe it my muscles and my chisled good looks and I also had a long dark brown ponytail with a hawks feather in my hair and I couldnt lie but this was awesome the air was so clear as I felt the wind run past though my long and beautiful hair as I was waiting outside for the admins to transfer into this world as a heard a jump and something hitting the ground as I then walked inside to see my friends had just entered their new bodies and they were stoked as they were admiring themselves as I smiled with joy as I looked in the mirror to see the chaotic creature had walked into our world as I smiled and said great job everyone it took us over a year but we really did it as everyone celebrated but the tough part was to come as I breathed in and out as I walked though the mirror again as I did I felt no pain this time I was calm as I walked though I opened my eyes as I looked at my hands and saw they were the same I was in my chaotic form as I ran past the small chaotic monster to look in the mirror and sure enough I was in my chaotic form as I was carrying my katana on my back the feather that was in my hair and the dark blue jeans and black tank top as well as the black and white skate board shoes as I looked back though the mirror and sure enough I kept my form as I cried for joy as everyone ran though the mirror as they did they all had their chaotic forms as we all celebrated with our chaotic friends as we turned off the machine for now it was simple really we had to turn this side off and the other would turn off automatic as we all celebrated with some mipedian ale and other chaotic drinks and food as we partied all night I still couldnt believe that we did the impossible and that was dimensional crossing and here I am drinking some chaotic ale while eating some mepidian cuisine which is roasted cedipedes and it tasted great sorta like beef jerky as I took another chunk off of the bug I still remembered why I did this its because I have a goal and that is to ask some of my chaotic friends to prom yes you heard me I want a chaotic creature as my prom date and no this isnt some sick joke because this is manditory and why you ask so we can tie a stronger connection with chaotic and also to show that we arent afraid of being around our chaotic friends or our beloveds yes thats right im in love with a chaotic monster but many have asked me to become their mate or husband but I declined because that body wasnt my own and now that it was I have nothing to fear now as I smile and took another bite.

As dusk fell and dawn rose I woke up as I had migraine probably from the booze that I drunk as I got up seeing that I was the first one up I saw that one of the admins was clinging to zhade the mepidian warrior that fell in love with a human as I smiled and said they make a great couple as I continued to walk I saw another admin who had company and it was mizkio the healer and she was clinging to the admin who in turn was holding her passiontly as I grew jealous of the love fest that was going on here I decided that I would leave and search for my friends as I left a note saying that im going to seek out my friends as I placed it on a self and walked off hoping that I wouldnt get rejected not like I do on earth.

I had just walked out of the room and realised my terrible idea as I felt the heat of the mepidian sun as I stared at the city of the mepidian kingdom as I looked at the sand stone houses as I watched the mepidian up and alive as I saw them running around as I walked down the steps thinking of who to take but as I thought I remembered that I knew a mepidian female around here and it was Jorre the liutenent of the mepidian army as I wondered though the bazaar in search of her and found out that there was a tournament being held and I saw the names being posted as it said all may enter if you have the gull as I watched the lists of names I saw jorre was to be challenge and who ever won would be the new liutenent and I knew that she wouldnt go down without a fight as I ran in hoping that she was alright and as I stared out onto the stadium and sure enough jorre was hacking and slashing the mass of soldiers and warrios all seeking the title and her station but also they wanted for her to realise her place because she was a woman and woman were always treated differently but she rose to prove them wrong and boy did I love that part of her as the king watched the spectacle as I saw the advisor or that power hungry magget that wanted jorre to suffer but he didnt show it but a long time ago he was defeated by jorre and ashamed that he lost to a woman he gave up on the art of combat and decided the path of a diplomat everyone didnt know him all except for me and probably jorre as the advisor shouted out SEE O MIGHTY JORRE EVEN YOUR MEN HAVE DESERTED YOU AND NOW HERE YOU ARE FIGHTING ALL ALONE WITH NO ONE DEFENDING YOU as the mepidian woman was growing weak with every slash and hacking as she grew tired as she then said OH IM JUST WAITING as the advisor and the king both said waiting for who as she sighed as she slashed another soldier down as she then said IM WAITING FOR A WARRIOR THAT DEFENDED ME AND WOULD GLADY TAKE HIS LIFE IF IT WAS FOR ME as I grew happy that she was talking about me as the advisor shouted out NO SUCH MEPIDIAN EXSIST BECAUSE NO ONE WOULD WANT A MONSTER FOR A BRIDE as I grew angry at that little fucker who thought of himself the king but I wouldnt give him the satisfaction but instead I stepped on the side railings and shouted out YOUR RIGHT NOT A MEPIDIAN DIPSTICK as Jorre shouted out WILLIAM YOUR BACK as I jumped down and it was the king who rose this time as he then shouted out AH I WAS WONDERING WHO JORRE WAS TALKING ABOUT ITS GREAT TO SEE YOU WILLIAM as I shouted back LIKE WISE as the advisor talked with the king and was losing the little chat as I drew my katana but my katana is one that does not kill for it is dull and it can not kill but doesnt mean I cant break a bone or two as I charged in like a takinom out of the underworld I slashed and knocked out two soldiers as I ran towards jorres side as we stood back to back as I then said just like the old times huh jorre as she laughed and said what took ya as I shouted out sorry I got lost in apalcoky hahaha as we fought side by side and boy were we kicking ass as the soldiers rained from the sky and landed on the ground one by one untill the last one fell leaving a jaw dropped advisor and a happy king who shouted out the dual has finished jorre is still the liutenent of my armies as the advisor shouted out BUT THATS NOT FAIR SHE HAD HELP as the king shouted out DO YOU QUESTION MY LAW as the advisor sank and said no my lord I understand very good now get lost as the advisor swore under his breath and as I watched with joy that the little fucker walked out of the stadium but I was embraced by jorre as she hugged my back and I felt her clevage for the first time because the datapad only sent out images in what I did and I was still a virgin even here in chaotic I was still a virgin because it wouldnt feel the same as I breathed in and out as I turned and said its great to see you jorre as she said like wise as she placed her hand on my cheek and felt something she didnt feel before and it was heat as she then said ARE YOU ALRIGHT ARE YOU SICK as I chuckled from her sudden out burst I said no I am fine but thank you for you concern its well I have alot to tell you but not here as I held her hand as she backed off and blushed as I said whats wrong as she then said well your not acting like you normally would as a flash of memory hit me it was about a young mepidian female who I was standing beside me as she embraced me and said that she loved me and I said that I cant love her because his body was not real as the female cried because of the rejection but I told her that he would support her untill he died as she cried in his embrace as I opened my eyes I then asked her I know that your confused from my sudden change but I want you to come closer as she did so as I then said closer as her face was beside mine as I then kissed her as her eyes opened wide but she melted from the kiss as I felt her tongue slip in mine and I wouldnt lie it was like having a large worm dancing in your mouth but I didnt mind because I had feeling for her for a very long time and I knew that she would have to find a mate soon and that mate would be me as we kissed like a couple after what seemed like minutes we seperated to catch our breath as we stared at eachother with both passion and love in our eyes after a minute of silence she spoke out whats gotten into you you would normally ignore my charms as she felt embaressed and sad as she looked away as I held her face and brought her face to look into mine as she saw the life in my eyes as I got beside her ear as I then said I am complete for I am really here and know that i've always loved you as she blushed and saw that I wasnt lying he had life in his eyes and the warmth that came from his every breath and his skin was also healthier and she could feel his every heartbeat as she then tackled him to the soft sand of the empty stadium as she cried and said are you really here as I whispered yes and you loved me all along as I repeated saying the same word over and over again while calming her down with sweet nothing as I then said do you love me as she then said yes I always loved you for so long as I hugged her and brought her closer as I can now feel her warmth as I said I know and I ignored them because I wasnt really here but now that I am here what now what do you want from me as she then said I want to be your mate if you'll have me as I laughed as I then said yes I will have you as you have me my beloved jorre as she cried in my arms as we heard clapping up in the stands it was the admins and their mates as I laughed as jorre got up as her usual self but I told her everything and I also told her that they were trust worthy and after that I dragged her to our research room as me and the other admins and chaotic creatures explained to her of what was happening.

After an hour of explaining Jorre couldnt believe what she had just heard her beloved william was now here because he crossed dimensions and now that he was here and confessed his love for her she was happy but to think he was planning this for three long years as she closed her eyes as she sighed and said william I have to say something as william looked at her and said whats wrong jorre as she silently whispered into his ear as she then said do you remember the promise as he closed his eyes and tried to remember the promise as he tried a sudden memory that he long forgotten it was about a young thirteen year old boy who was traveling with four female chaotic creatures four of which he knew very well and they never gave up on him the four was a young intress another young takinom and a young kamangareth including a young jorre as the five traveled all around chaotic training and fighting together untill the boy turned fifthteen as he was one of the greatest human fighters that gained the respect from every lord in chaotic as tribes would cheer his name as this man helped unify the chaotic world as the world was now in peace because of his bravery but he didnt fight alone it was also the help of the four tribal females that were now generals or liutenents of their kingdoms as the five stopped at were now celebrating the now unified chaotic as they drank and celebrated untill the chaotic females got a bit drunk as they asked william who he liked the most out of the four of them as he answered I like all of you as they sighed as intress then asked no who do you love as william thought for a second untill he answered with a serious face as he answered love I wonder if I can even love as the four were confused at first as they asked what do you mean william of course you can love as kamangareth answered as he stared at the centipede woman with sad eyes as he answered all of you may know that I am from another world as they nodded as he sighed and said well this body is not me you can say that its part of me but not as I live here as though im like a video recorder as the four suddenly shouted out YOU KNOW THATS NOT TRUE WILLIAM as william was quiet untill he said you know if I ever become a complete person I would make all of my brides or should I say mates as they all hugged him as they answered we will wait for you untill then we will try to find a way to turn you into a complete person even if we turn old and decrepid as they all answered as he hugged all of them as they all cried.

William had tears come out of his eyes as he remembered the promise that he made with the four as jorre then spoke intress and takinom searched for a cure though both overworld and underworld text books and found nothing as for kamangareth she search though mugicks but they all found nothing to my understanding they are still searching since they had nothing to do since the war was over now they help each other waiting and hoping that they can help you as william held his head down in shame as he realised how much he had put them though as jorre gave him a hug as she then said do not blame yourself william for it was not your fault it was our choice to seek out a cure as william rose up and said so you to also looked for a cure as she nodded her head and said yes but now that you are really here what is your choice william will you run or will you marry four choatic woman as he sighed and said a promise is a promise and I keep them as jorre nodded her head as william then said plus if I run you girls would chase me till the ends of the world as she chuckled and said you have no idea as he then said alright so where should we start as jorre then said we wait for the others to come because we agreed to meet here in the mepidian kingdom as william sighed and said man what a coincidence as jorre chuckled and said it must be fate that brings us together as william then said true enough but we cant just greet them like hey been awhile I say that we surprise them as william smiled as did everyone in the room.

One day later intress and takinom were walking down the bazaar with sadness in their eyes as they failed to find a cure for their beloved william as they searched around while looking at the beautiful jewelry and clothing so they can clear their minds untill they heard HEY as they turned and saw kamngareth in the distance as the three hugged like they were sisters as intress and takinom both greeted the cetipede woman with great hope as they asked if she found a cure or anything close as her eyes saddened as she then said oh I thought you gals did but nope I have found nothing as both takinom and intress sighed as intress then said oh well did you find jorre as the centipede woman shook her head and said nope and I have asked everyone and they have found no trace of her as takinom then said ugh its probably that damned advisor again as kamngareth nodded and said yes your probably right remember what happened last time we got together as intress then said how could I forget as a memory appeared in there heads as they were all together sharing the rumors and mugicks that they found untill mepidian assassins jumped out but they fought back and kicked their asses as they then found a letter that was sent by the advisor as jorre gave the letter to the king but the advisor is smarter then he looks as he then said its a lie its probably some other diplomat trying to destroy our kingdom as the king listened to him as he forgot about the assassination attempt as they shook their heads when they heard HEY THERE YOU GIRLS ARE as they all turned their heads and saw jorre as they all ran towards jorre as they then said jorre your alright as she nodded her head and said well yes im quite fine as she smiled as intress said you seem smug as jorre then said oh im having a great day so far as she smiled as takinom then said you sure seem that way but thats not the answer we wanted as kamngareth then said yes we were all wondering have you found a cure as jorre smile turned happy to a sad frown as she shook her head and said nope I have found nothing as they all sighed as intress then said sorry to ruin your day as jorre then said no problem I know that all of you were searching just as much as I have as she sighed as intress then said well lets not be sad today let us try to have fun atleast since we are all together again as they nodded as jorre then said oh well if thats the case then let us have a drink at my new place as the three nodded as they followed the smiling mepidian woman as they continued to walk untill they came to a small building that was hidden from plain sight as they all asked um Jorre are you sure this is the place as she smiled and said yep as takinom then asked but dont you live in the castle as jorre sighed yes I did but I got tired from all of the assassination attempts and the advisor always in my face as they all felt a sweatdropped and oh as they walked inside it was pretty plain untill they saw a giant ass mirror.

Intress was the first to speak umm jorre isnt that a huge mirror as jorre then said OH that yeah its uh a skin hydrator A WHAT as jorre felt a sweat drop trying to convince everyone that mirror was a skin hydrator unit as she continued YEAH umm I bought this so I can keep my skin cleaned you know sand dust and skin cracking as they all eyed the mipedian warrior woman as kamngareth then asked funny I dont remember you caring for your skin as jorre started to sweat as she then pulled out her trump card as she then said oh you know im still a woman and having cracked skin isnt appealing so I bought this for william so I can look as young and beautiful as she looked back at them as she then saw the fire in there eyes as they jumped and ran towards the machine as jorre chuckled as they tried to get passed the other HEY ME FIRST YOU KIDDING RIGHT YOU HAVE FUR SO FUZZ OFF WHAT YOU SAY HEY MOVE IT GIRLS I WANT IN as they went though the mirror to only trip and fall to the ground as they then heard cheering and laughter as they looked up to see humans chaotic creatures and some of the lord of chaotic laughing and in the middle was william as they all shouted WHATS GOING ON HERE.

three days before William had came up with a plan as he sent letters to the lords of chaotic and other friends as he then went back to the human world and told his parents and siblings about everything but they were confused and scared at first to find a stranger calling them mom dad brother and sister but when they arrived in chaotic william told them everything and they were surprised that their dead beat son and brother was a genius and was also working for the government and he stopped war in another dimension and he also introduced jorre who his mother was happy that her son had gotten a wife but she wanted a human daughter in law but beggers cant be choosers and his father was proud that his son was not a weakling as he stared at his new and proud muscular form and also that he had a daughter in law but when they heard he was going to marry four womans they nearly fainted after telling them the plans about surprising their other daughters in laws they happily agreed


End file.
